Reia's First Momento
Arriving under the drawbridge, Ratchet and the gang are waiting for Sly for the right passage to enter beneath the castle. While doing so, Reia, with a pack on her back, catches up. Reia: I apologize for the recent absence, captain. Sonja just summoned me to help out. Ratchet: No problem. You're just in time. - Kiva, however, became questionable with Reia's pack. Kiva: What's with the pack? - Reia puts her pack on the ground. Reia: I recovered it in Sonja's timeline. - Reia opens her pack and the gang gathered around her. Reia: It was supposed to be a new outfit from my master. Genis: Gohan? Oh, wow! That's so cool! Kiva: Gee wiz.. Reia: I'll go change for a minute. I wonder.. Any word from Sly? Kiva: Not yet.. Reia: I see. - Reia flew out of sight and the gang are happy about this new change in Reia. Raine: Her first memento from her master.. Well, since Reia's training under two of them, there's no surprise to this. Kiva: I'll say.. - Reia came back, now dressed as her master - Gohan, and everyone was impressed by her new appearance. Kiva: Wow.. Raine: I have to admit.. I'm impressed by this new appearence. Reia: Thank you. I feel a lot stronger with this outfit... Is this how Goku normally trains with? Kiva: Pretty much. - Just then, Sly shows up with John Rolfe and a hooded man. Sly: Good. Everyone's here. The plan's simple: We needed to bust Pocahontas out of jail. If so, that's what we'll start. Genis: But how? We can't just barge in. Kiva: We can try sneaking in. Ratchet: Not a bad idea. Lead the way, Sly. - The gang make their way to the tower, where Pocahontas is being held. In the process, the guardsmen are onto them, forcing them to push forward from here. With a jail door open by Sly, Pocahontas was reunited with everyone. Genis: Are you okay? Karai: She appears to be fine. But, we shouldn't stay here for too long. - The hooded man revealed to be John Smith, who is still alive and took Pocahontas by surprise. Ratchet and Kiva somehow knew he'll be back. Kiva: Yes! We knew it!! Ratchet: Welcome back, John Smith. But, how did you survive? John Smith: I didn't think that I would survive that drop from the river, honestly.. But, I heard the whole story. Let's get out of here first. X-23: Agreed. More guards are on their way. Genis: I'm guessing that sneaking out is out of the question? Kiva: No kidding, Genis! Ratchet: Run! - Ratchet and the gang make their way down the castle and push through the guards along the way. They managed to go back to John Rofle's house, the only safe place to hide from Ratcliffe. During their escape, Kiva somehow spotted a new enemy, the one Ratchet and Clank has never faced before. Worried that this might be too difficult to handle, Kiva talks to X-23, Zack, Angela, Reia, Ratchet and Clank and explains what just happened. Kiva: I just spotted an enemy! Angela: It must be one of Ratchiffe's spies. X-23: No. This is a new enemy. He has his own agenda against us and Pocahontas. Ratchet: Uhh.. Wait. Who? Kiva: V.V. Argost. Ratchet: Never heard of him. Gurgi: Gurgi has no clue either. Zack: Who is he? Kiva: I don't know. Ghost: I have scan the profile of Kiva's 'enemy'. Unfortunately, he is going to be extremely tough to handle. Clank: Why is that? Quorra: According to the enemy database, V.V. Argost is an enemy of a hero team called 'The Secret Saturdays'. Apparently, he has been encountered many times before, until his death. No eyewitnesses state of his recent return, but rumors are starting to spread out across London a week ago. Kiva: Oh man.. Quorra: One of those rumors was fleeting an armada, powerful enough to overthrow any country. Genis: An armada.. But, that means Silver Fang and a few others didn't know about Argost leading the fleet! Ratchet: We got to warn them! Kiva, I hate to say this, but I need you to confront His Majesty and tell the truth. Reia: No sense of darkness there.. Just misguided ways to rule a kingdom.. Blaze: She won't be handling this task alone. I'm going with her. Kiva: Alright, let's go! - The gang part ways to get the mess under control. Kiva suddenly stops because she sensed a new feeling within Reia and tries to catch up. Kiva: Oh dear.. Reia: What's wrong, Kiva? You seem to be worried. Kiva: Well, I sense a new feeling within you. Reia: Oh.. It's okay, Kiva. This is a good feeling. I'm very grateful for Sonja and Gohan. They're the main reason why I'll keep going. Kiva: That's great! Reia: And I'm grateful for you too. Kiva: I know. Me too. *blushes* Reia: Without your encouragement and being a friend to us, I'll never thought I could become a part of this team. Ever thought of training lessons? Kiva: Um.. Reia: Oh.. Forgive me. That was a stupid question to ask. Kiva: I know, but don't blame yourself. Okay? Reia: Of course. Dawn is approaching. You should go. Take Pocahontas and John Rofle with you! Kiva: Okay, Reia. Good luck. Reia: You too. - The two seperate for their tasks. While Ratchet and the gang regroup with Silver Fang and a few others at the harbor, Kiva and Blaze headed back to the castle as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes